Dura Lex, Sed Lex
by asdf42
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre cada uno de los personajes. Decimocuarto Mea Culpa.
1. Fiat Iustitia

Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Fiat Iustitia

**Traducción: **_Hágase Justicia_

**Rating:** K +

**Disclaimer:** Por más que quisiera, Death Note no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. DN es obra de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

_Fiat Iustitia_

Hágase justicia.

Esa es tu frase ¿no?, la piensas en cada momento; cuando te despiertas, cuando te duermes, cuando levantas la pluma cual puñal y escribes en el cuaderno. Un simple cuaderno que hace verdaderos tus sueños de justicia, tus sueños de un mundo libre de maldad, de un mundo en donde los inocentes dejen de temer, en donde se alcen sus voces proclamándote como su dios. Porque eso es lo que eres. Un dios encarnado.

Hágase justicia.

Piensas en esa frase, la analizas. Quieres llevarla a cabo, no importa qué tengas que hacer para que ella se realice, no importa que aún mientras la estés llevando a cabo, la vayas traicionando volviéndola inconsecuente para algunos. Siempre has sido perfecto, no es que pienses que lo eres, sino que es la verdad. Eres perfecto, y eres el único capaz de llevarla a cabo.

Hágase justicia.

Simple y llanamente, te has encargado toda tu vida por hacerla verdad, has consagrado tu existencia para llevarla a cabo –literalmente- y has visto como tu hermoso sueño de un Nuevo Mundo se ha visto truncado por la poca fe de algunos.

Hágase **tú** justicia.

¿Y ahora que?, gimes, te retuerces, pides clemencia por tu vida. ¿Y ahora que?, encarnaste a la justicia, castigaste a los pecadores y empezaste a crear tu utopía. Sacrificaste tu vida, tu cordura, tu alma. ¿Y ahora que? Nada.

_Nada_. Nadie te lo pidió al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado y hayan podido percibir a que personaje estaba dedicado ;) 


	2. Contemptu Mundi

Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Contemptu Mundi

**Traducción: **_Desprecio por el mundo_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Contemptu Mundi_

Eres egoísta. Así de claro y simple. Te escondes detrás de una letra y de la empresa que supone la justicia. Pero sabes bien la verdad; los de afuera, sí, los seres simples, no te importan. Por algo siempre has rechazado la moral tradicionalista de las sociedades, por algo nunca has intentado convivir con las personas. Eres demasiado bueno para ellos, o eres demasiado extraño.

Eres egoísta. Sólo te importan aquellos casos que despiertan interés en ti, que despiertan algún reto hacia tu intelecto. Kira es uno de ellos, por eso te involucraste en la investigación, no porque quieras vengar a los muertos –sabes bien que no das una maldición por el mundo-, sino porque él ha ofendido tu orgullo, tu ego, al escaparse de tus manos.

Eres egoísta, pero no te importa, total, lo que sientes por el mundo es recíproco; sabes que el día que fallezcas nadie te extrañará, nadie siquiera se enterará de tu desaparición. Pero eres imprescindible, y lo sabes. Ese es uno de los motivos de tu individualismo. Los otros, no importan.

Sabes que entre tú y Kira no hay muchas diferencias, sabes que compartes numerosos rasgos y características con el asesino de masas, y por eso lo persigues, por eso lo vigilas, por eso te encadenaste a él –porque él es Kira- y por eso quieres ganarle, superarle, para demostrarle a él y a ti mismo que eres único. Único e inigualable.

Así que en el momento en el que dejas caer la cuchara sintiendo unos brazos rodeándote y una mirada ambarina fija en ti, es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que perdiste. Al final, no eras tan bueno como pensabas, tenías razón, claro que sí, pero ya estás cerrando los ojos mientras ves una mueca maniática.

Tenías razón, y lo comprobaste. Pero eso que importa, ya estás muerto, y los muertos no ganan.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, éste estaba dedicado a nuestro querido detective. Está es mi visión de él; no creo que L haya sido un ser bondadoso que solo se interesaba en los demás. Creo que era un cínico, manipulador y egoísta, pero ¡hey! Eso es lo que hace que lo quiera pero como estos drabbles son más desde lo negativo no puedo poner sus virtudes. 


	3. Religio Amoris

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Religio Amoris (1)

**Traducción: **_Culto al Amor_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Religio Amoris_

Lo amas. Él lo es todo en tu vida, no te importa nada ni nadie más. Él es tu todo, y sin él no eres nada. Lo amas, aún sabiendo que él sólo te ve como un instrumento, como otra idiota más que ha caído a sus pies.

Lo amas. Matarías por él, de hecho, ya has matado por él. Vives cada día suspirando por besos que sabes, nunca vendrán. Pero te respondes que él no tiene tiempo para eso, es demasiado perfecto, está demasiado ocupado –creando su Nuevo Mundo- como para tener que lidiar con el papel de amante. No te importa, para eso tú tienes bastante amor por los dos.

Lo amas. Siempre has sabido que él no te corresponde –a fin de qué podría corresponderte-, siempre has sabido que en realidad tú no eres su diosa, tú no eres la fuente de su felicidad, tú no eres nada para él. _Nada_.

Lo amas, lo idolatras, lo idealizas. No lloras por tu triste realidad. No lloras por la nostalgia de tiempos anteriores, y no porque no quisieras, sino porque no existen. No los tienes junto a él, siempre ha sido igual. Pero no te quejas, porque quizás, esta es la única manera de estar junto a él –frío y distante-, y aunque te gustarían ser su doncella –como el es tu príncipe- sabes que sólo te puedes conformar con ser su herramienta.

Lo amas. Aún cuando el ha muerto, aún cuando sabes que su último pensamiento no fue para ti, _lo amas._ Y lloras por la nostalgia de tiempos anteriores, lloras buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca hiciste, lloras porque ya no encuentras excusas para su desamor. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no te importa nada más. Él ya no está.

Estás sola.

Vacía.

La verdad te golpeó duro ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** En sí todas estas viñetas son un tanto recriminatorias, es decir que atacan al personaje, por eso a Light se le enrostra su megalomanía y egolatría o a L su falta de honradez y egoísmo y ahora a Misa, su obsesión e ¿ingenuidad? –no se como llamarle xD-. Espero que les haya gustado. 

(1) Bueno, el Religio Amoris como tópico literario es en sí una exaltación hacia la dama –muy usado en los cantares y poemas medievales-, pero en el sentido del drabble lo usé para la idealización que tiene Misa de Light.


	4. Odi Profanum Vulgus

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Odi Profanum Vulgus

**Traducción: **_Odio al Vulgo Ignorante_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Odi Profanum Vulgus_

No te importa ganar. No tienes necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre has sido el primero, aún más desde que él murió. Te dolió su muerte, pero sabías bien que le ocurriría; demasiado imprudente, demasiado temerario. Iba a morir, él mismo había estado llamando a su muerte. _No pudo resolver el puzzle. Perdió._

No te importa ganar, pero aún así quieres atrapar a Kira, quieres ver su derrota, su humillación, quieres verlo caer por tu propia mano, quieres verlo caer a causa de su propia arrogancia y soberbia. Pero sobre todo, quieres vencer porque así, sólo así, te sentirás aún más superior. Claro, vencerías a aquél que derroto a tu ídolo.

No te importa ganar. No eres como los otros niños del orfelinato en el que te criaste, no eres como uno en especial, uno que siempre se obsesiono con la victoria. No, tú no eres como él, tú piensas, analizas, y después actúas –no literalmente, siempre envías al alguien, nunca tú¿para que arriesgar tu vida cuando es innecesario?-.

Ganaste. Viste a tu oponente suplicar, arrastrarse, pedir misericordia por su vida. Lo viste llorar, lo oíste maldecir hasta que el rictus de la muerte se apoderó de su rostro. Patético. No puedes creer que _eso_ le haya ganado al que un día fue tu héroe. _Patético_. Es lo único que piensas.

Ganaste, y con eso termina. Ganaste, eres el único que sigue con vida –aunque eso no te haga el mejor-, ganaste, Kira está muerto junto con L, Mello y los otros. Ganaste y ahí termina. Tú seguirás, eso es todo. Total nunca te ha importado algo realmente.

Porque nunca has tenido nada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Gracias por los comentarios, y adivinen de quién será el próximo ;) 


	5. Tempus Fugit

Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (La ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Tempus Fugit

**Traducción: **_El tiempo vuela_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Tempus Fugit_

_Kira_. Tienes que atraparlo, tienes que capturarlo, parar su estúpido sueño, vengar la muerte de tu ídolo. Ganar, terminar la competencia –que ni siquiera sabes cuando comenzó- con tu victoria.

No te importa lo que tengas que hacer con tal de ganar, no te importa que en el camino te hayas llevado vidas, tu cuerpo, las personas –o la persona- que te querían. No te importa con tal de tener en tus manos la cabeza de tu oponente. Además siempre has sabido que no vivirías mucho.

_Kira_. Debes atraparlo, porque quieres, porque tienes, porque es la única manera de dejar de ser el segundo, de dejar de sentir el zumbido en tu cabeza cada vez que piensas en lo que eres. Mediocre, patético. Nunca el primero, por más que te esforzases.

_Near_. Te gustaría ver su cara cuando se de cuenta que le ganaste. Cuando se de cuenta que está por debajo de ti, cuando se de cuenta que en realidad tú –emocional, pasional, insensato, impetuoso- eres superior a él –calculador, frío, distante, prudente-.

Tienes la cara marcada por la inmolación, pero eso no te basta, con eso aún no has ganado nada. Sacrificas tu vida y la de tu amigo por ganar. Y ¿sabes?, lo logras, triunfas, logras por un momento ser el mejor, ser el primero.

Que lamentable que ya estés muerto como para poder disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Mello, de los sucesores de L Mello es mi favorito, tan impetuoso, tan loco y paradójicamente tan sobrio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. 


	6. Veritas Filia Temporis

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Veritas Filia Temporis

**Traducción: **_La verdad es hija de su tiempo_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Veritas Filia T__emporis_

No es Kira.

Te aferras a esa premisa. Tu hijo no puede ser ese asesino de masas, tu hijo no pudo haberse convertido en un sociópata. Nunca ha tenido motivos, nunca te ha dado preocupaciones, es todo lo que un padre querría e incluso más. No puede ser Kira.

No es Kira.

Te aferras a creerlo, te lo repites como si de un mantra se tratase, te lo repites pensando que entre más veces lo pienses más verídico se volverá. No es Kira, lo sabes, eres su padre, lo sabes mientras lo ves a través de las cámaras en su habitación, lo piensas cuando entras al igual que él en un confinamiento, lo crees cuando se esposa con Ryuuzaki, lo quieres creer cuando Ryuuzaki muere en sus brazos. _No es Kira, nunca lo __ha sido_ Piensas durante los próximos años cuando lo ves, te lo vuelves a repetir inconscientemente, cuando lo abrazas, cuando lo ves sonreír, cuando lo oyes hablar con ese matiz de inteligencia en su tono, cuando ves en sus ojos y buscas a tu hijo, al inocente e idealista joven del cual estás seguro nunca ha sido Kira.

No es Kira, te lo repites por última vez. Sabes que vas a morir, sientes el halo de la muerte en tu cuerpo. Lo ves, llorando, diciéndote que escribas un nombre, rogándote. No es Kira, nunca lo fue, Ryuuzaki estaba equivocado, tu hijo no podría ser Kira. O por lo menos eso es lo que quieres creer, cuando ves por última vez sus ojos, plagados con un toque carmesí, bañados por una luz de demencia.

_No __puede ser__ Kira._

Ojala Ryuuzaki hubiese estado equivocado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Soichiro no es un personaje muy explotado en el fandom siendo que –aunque secundario- también es importante, siempre sentí un poco de lástima por su convicción tan fuerte de la inocencia de Light, creo que él mismo se intentaba convencer algunas veces. Espero que les haya gustado. 


	7. Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

Dura Lex, Sed Lex_(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**Traducción: **_Así pasa la gloria del mundo_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Sic Transit Gloria Mundi_

Lo admiras. Lo admiras a él, a su padre, a su familia. Lo admiras, siempre tan justo, tan carismático, tan correcto. Quieres ser como él. Lo único que quieres es ser similar a él, igualar, aunque sea un poco su perfección.

No sabes porque Ryuuzaki desconfía de él. Quizás envidia, piensas, quizás rencor. Pero no le crees, tienes buenos argumentos como para no dudar de su integridad. Una buena familia, una vida académica impecable, un físico envidiable; no hay motivos como para convertirse en un temido asesino. O eso es lo que te gusta pensar.

Lo admiras. Quieres parecerte a él, aún sabiendo que eso nunca podrá llegar a ser. Quieres serle útil, quieres que él te mire igual que mira a Ryuuzaki, quieres que ese brillo de inteligencia y calidez te observe aunque sea una vez.

Lo admirabas. Lo admirabas tanto, que al sostener el revólver te tiemblan las manos, quizás por el choque de la verdad, quizás por el dolor de saber quien es, o quizás simplemente porque no lo quieres creer. Y disparas, disparas una, dos, mil veces, disparas para deshacerte del malestar. No estás acostumbrado a sentirte como lo estás haciendo, no estás acostumbrado a que todo en lo que creías se derrumbe como un castillo de naipes.

Aún lo admiras. A pesar de que era un asesino, a pesar de todos los que hizo desaparecer, a pesar del sufrimiento que te ha causado. Aún lo admiras, aún quisieras tener la entereza de él, la empatía –quizás fingida como todo lo demás-, o por último, un poco de lo que él fue.

Y te lamentas, te lamentas no sólo por todos los muertos, por el sufrimiento que su muerte ha provocado. Te lamentas porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, a pesar de su muerte, él nunca te miró. Nunca ese brillo de inteligencia y calidez –quizás falso también- estuvo en ti.

_Nunca_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Este es la segunda viñeta que he escrito dedicada a Matsuda, el soñador e idiota Matsuda… pobrecillo, siempre confió en Light… 


	8. Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas

**Traducción: **_Nunca es de fiar la asociación con los poderosos_

**Rating:** K

* * *

_Numquam E__st Fidelis Cum Potente Societas _

Te ríes, claro, a ti todo te parece hilarante. Todo. Los humanos para ti son seres muy divertidos, en especial ése que se creyó dios. Pobre iluso, creerse dios. _Que idiota._

Te ríes. Te ríes y disfrutas de la mediocridad humana, te deleitas pensando en la estupidez de los mortales ya que te hace sentir superior. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que haces es para librarte del condenado aburrimiento. O por manzanas.

Siempre has sido diferente de los demás shinigami, no por ser mejor que ellos –ya lo quisieras- sino porque quieres disfrutar, quieres dejar de aburrirte, quieres ser un espectador de la existencia de otros, y que mejor que los humanos. Seres interesantes.

Dejaste caer un cuaderno, el cuaderno que lo iniciaría todo –que paralelismo con la manzana ¿no?- , el cuaderno que encontraría un humano común y corriente, claro que con metas ambiciosas como limpiar el mundo del mal y erigirse como un dios. ¿Pero quien podía culparlo?

Disfrutaste por años tu aventura con ese humano, disfrutaste viéndolo perder cada vez mas su cordura al igual que escribía nombres, te reíste de todos aquellos que aun confiaban en él y le creían. Lo pasaste genial ¿no?

Y ahora sigues riéndote, sigues riéndote aunque sea una risa hueca, provocado por la mueca de diversión eterna en tu cara. Se ha acabado, cuando lo ves arrastrarse en su propia sangre y lagrimas, te das cuenta de que se ha acabado; de que no es más que un humano, mortal e idiota que pensaba que podías ayudarlo. _Que idiota._

Pero ya no estas riendo, no, ahora solo queda la mueca de diversión eterna en tu cara. Ya no hay motivos, lo viste subir a través de sus sueños, lo viste en su máximo apogeo matando a su enemigo, y lo viste caer enfrente de sus adversarios y de ti.

Ya no ríes, incluso sientes un poco –levísimo- pesar por su muerte –que tú causaste, por supuesto-, ahora estas condenado a volver a tu querida monotonía, a tu eterno aburrimiento.

_Hilarante_. Quizás ése que se creyó dios será lo más entretenido que te pase. Hilarante piensas, ridículo el cómo se te acabo el espectáculo.

Que tragicomedia el hecho de que apenas un efímero momento después de su muerte ya te empiezas a aburrir. _Patético_.

¿Pero quién¿El que se creyó dios o tú?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Me encanta Ryuuk, es uno de los pocos personajes que fue consecuente durante todo el argumento; le dijo a Light que lo mataría y lo hizo. 


	9. Homo Homini Lupus

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Homo Homini Lupus

**Traducción: **_El hombre es un lobo para el hombre_

**Rating:** K

* * *

_Homo Homini Lupus_

La miras fijo, te parece tan menuda, tan pequeña. Sabes que es hermosa y carismática pero también te has dado cuenta que es obsesiva e ingenua. Pero eso no evitó que otro como tú muriera por ella. Sabes que quizás no tenga tantas cualidades, pero representa aquella humanidad que has admirado y de la cual te has encariñado.

Ves el mundo humano, ves el descontrol de las ambiciones de algunos, ves la hostilidad existente y desprecias todo eso. Siempre has sido racional, guiándote por las normas que te rigen –no como otros dispuestos a estafar- siguiéndolas, siendo un ejemplo para los de tu clase, pero eso no evitó que te encariñaras con humanos. Eso no evita que estés dispuesta a salvar incluso sin recibir nada a cambio. Solo tu propia muerte.

La miras y sabes que quizás no le importas, sabes que para ella el mundo es sólo _él_, y todo lo que lo rodea no existe, incluyéndote. A pesar de lo que haces por ella, esa es la verdad, pero no te importa ya que ella no lo hace por mezquindad sino por su naturaleza. Incluso te encariñaste con _él,_ con el hombre que se propuso cambiar el mundo, mejorarlo. Nunca sabrás como terminará la historia.

Ves lo que te rodea, comprendes el plan de Kira, y vuelves a comprender el descontrol de las ambiciones. No te queda nada, estás atrapada –y _él_ lo sabe-, lo único que puedes hacer es escribir el nombre de aquel que les persigue –a ella y a _él_- para así liberarlos. Sabes que _él_ no la ama y que nunca la amará, pero nada puedes hacer, está en su naturaleza. Sabes que ella no te ama nunca te quiso como tu a ella y probablemente no te recuerde como quisieras. Sabes esto como bien sabes que no acabará bien para nadie. Pero ya no te queda nada, ya estas entintando las hojas con los nombres de aquellos.

Piensas en la humanidad, en la hostilidad existente, piensas en la corrupción, pero por sobre todo piensas en ella, en lo que hiciste por ella; recuerdas haberle dicho que no lo harías. Pero aquí estas convirtiéndote en polvo, pasando al olvido, contribuyendo a una causa perdida desde su inicio.

Y dejas de pensar, ya no existes, a nadie le importas.

_Porque nunca le importaste a ella._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pobre Rem, es posiblemente uno de los personajes más humanos –paradójicamente a pesar de no serlo de forma literal- y que cae, en cierta manera, por esa misma característica. 


	10. A Divinis Versión A

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** A Divinis

**Traducción: **_Lejos de lo Divino_

**Rating:** K

**N/A:**_ Para esta viñeta hay dos versiones, si prefieres al Mikami del manga esta es la tuya, pero si prefieres al del anime la versión B lo será._

* * *

_A __Divinis_

_Eliminar_.

Eliminar. Eso es lo que haces, con tu pluma y la herramienta que tu dios te ha dado –a tí, _un simple mortal_-, con un cuaderno vas eliminando, escribes imponiendo en papel los nombres de los infieles, los herejes que no respetan la justicia de Kira.

_Eliminar_.

Te apasiona, la justicia te apasiona, aun no crees que Kami te haya elegido como su ayudante, aún no crees la magnifica verdad que es estar ayudando en la creación del Nuevo Mundo. Te apasiona saber que estas ahí, que estas facilitándole la tarea a tu dios.

_Eliminar_. Piensas mientras observas a los herejes que protestan en contra de Kami, eliminar a la escoria que no sigue las normas divinas, eliminar los murmullos de los infieles. No entiendes como reniegan de dios, no entiendes como no se ponen eufóricos por la llegada, al fin, del inicio de la estabilidad hacia un mundo mejor. No lo entiendes, solo te limitas a eliminar.

Ha llegado el día, lees los nombres y los escribes, estás a solo un paso para ver la utopía de tu dios completa. Estás a solo unos segundos para ver brillar la mañana del Nuevo Mundo. Pero falla. Tú y él. _Él_. Falla, Kami ha errado, Kira se ha equivocado –errar es humano, humano-. Te niega, a ti, a ti, a su fiel sirviente. Te niega. Lo estas viendo caer, lo estas viendo desgarrar sus vestigios divinos y convertirse en lamentos, lo estas viendo gemir y retorcerse con un halo de locura. Lo miras pedirte ayuda, a ti a _un simple mortal _–Kami, Kami, Kami-. No lo entiendes, tú solo eliminabas, pero lo ves aquí –Kami- lo ves aquí, lo ves tan indefenso, tan demente, tan agónico, tan humano, _tan mortal_. Kami te pide ayuda, Kami te exige ayuda.

Pero el no es Kami. El no es dios. El no es Kira. Ya no es un ideal, ya no lo representa.

Sólo ves a Yagami Light derrotado, gimiendo y pidiendo por ayuda.

_El no es Kami_. Sólo es escoria. Ya no es un ideal, nunca lo fue. Y se lo dices, con tus fuerzas flaqueando se lo gritas, se lo imprimes con tu voz en su piel. No es dios, no es dios. _Nunca lo fue_.

Y muere. El seudo dios muere delante de tus ojos –Kami¿Cuál Kami?-. Y no te has sentido nunca tan solo, nunca tan lúgubre. Ya no queda nada. La tan ansiada utopía cayó junto con su orador. _Se acabó. _Lo ves todo más claro, el tan esplendoroso Nuevo Mundo estaba condenado a no surgir. Está escrito en los lamentos humanos.

Kami se fue –nunca existió- y te sientes solo y desamparado frente a la verdad de los hechos. Desnudo frente a los raciocinios, desnudo frente al fin de tus creencias. Ya nada te queda, Kira no existe, tus ideales murieron, tu libertad se apagó.

Y deseas, deseas haber visto a Yagami Light triunfar, aunque supieses que estaba mal, que nunca sería un dios. Pero lo deseas. Todo es mejor que esto, mejor que el nihilismo, mejor que no tener en que creer.

Pero se acabó y sólo eres el patetismo de lo que pudo ser. Ya no tienes propósito, todo esta perdido.

_Eliminar_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Como me comentó Animetrixx Mikami tiene una actitud totalmente diferente en el final del anime en contraposición con la del manga, y aunque en la mayoría de estas viñetas me he basado en el manga, no he podido evitar hacer la de nuestro abogado preferido en versiones alternativas; primero, porque sin duda su final es grandioso en las dos versiones, y segundo –como buena fan de Light- prefiero al Mikami del anime, suicidándose por no soportar la verdad sobre su dios, pero aún así brindándole una última ayuda. 


	11. A Divinis Versión B

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** A Divinis

**Traducción: **_Lejos de lo Divino_

**Rating:** K

**N/A:**_ Para esta viñeta hay dos versiones, si prefieres al Mikami del manga la versión A es la tuya, pero si prefieres al del anime esta la será._

* * *

_Eliminar_. 

Eliminar. Eso es lo que haces, con tu pluma y la herramienta que tu dios te ha dado –a tí, _un simple mortal_-, con un cuaderno vas eliminando, escribes imponiendo en papel los nombres de los infieles, los herejes que no respetan la justicia de Kira.

_Eliminar_.

Te apasiona, la justicia te apasiona, aun no crees que Kami te haya elegido como su ayudante, aún no crees la magnifica verdad que es estar ayudando en la creación del Nuevo Mundo. Te apasiona saber que estas ahí, que estas facilitándole la tarea a tu dios.

_Eliminar_. Piensas mientras observas a los herejes que protestan en contra de Kami, eliminar a la escoria que no sigue las normas divinas, eliminar los murmullos de los infieles. No entiendes como reniegan de dios, no entiendes como no se ponen eufóricos por la llegada, al fin, del inicio de la estabilidad hacia un mundo mejor. No lo entiendes, solo te limitas a eliminar.

Ha llegado el día, lees los nombres y los escribes, estás a solo un paso para ver la utopía de tu dios completa. Estás a solo unos segundos para ver brillar la mañana del Nuevo Mundo. Pero falla. Tú y él. _Él_. Falla, Kami ha errado, Kira se ha equivocado –errar es humano, humano-. Te niega, a ti, a ti, a su fiel sirviente. Te niega. Lo estas viendo caer, lo estas viendo desgarrar sus vestigios divinos y convertirse en lamentos, lo estas viendo gemir y retorcerse con un halo de locura. Lo miras pedirte ayuda, a ti a _un simple mortal _–Kami, Kami, Kami-. No lo entiendes, tu solo eliminabas, pero lo ves aquí –Kami- lo ves aquí, lo ves tan indefenso, tan demente, tan agónico, tan humano, _tan mortal_. Kami te pide ayuda, Kami te exige ayuda.

Pero el no es Kami. El no es dios. El no es Kira. Ya no es un ideal, ya no lo representa.

Sólo ves a Yagami Light derrotado, gimiendo y pidiendo por ayuda.

No sabes que hacer, todo se ha derrumbado. Todo se ha perdido, las celestiales causas de la que era una lucha divina ya no existen, se han perdido en las balas que atraviesan el cuerpo del dios encarnado. Se ha perdido, todo, las motivaciones, los sentidos, _todo_.

Eliminar.

Eliminar.

_¡Eliminar!_

Repites, repites, repites, intentando buscar un sentido, intentando engañar a tu mente de las imágenes que se te presentan. Engañarla de la caída de Kami, engañarla de la debilidad de Kami, engañarla de la humanidad de Kira.

_Eliminar_.

Y sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sientes la epifanía revelándote tu destino. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. _Eliminar_. Lo único que te queda, lo único que siempre has hecho. _Eliminar_.

Y lo haces. Con irónico destino es tu propia pluma el arma ejecutora. La sientes atravesarte, traspasar tu piel –como las balas ya lo hicieron con Kami-, romper tus músculos, tus órganos vitales. La sangre te empieza a empapar proporcionalmente a como se te escapa la vida. La luminiscencia empieza a pesarte, las luces te siegan. _Eliminaste_.

Usaste el cuaderno así que sabes que no irás al cielo o al infierno. No irás. Así de simple. _Eliminaste_. Y estas muriendo. Kira se ha escapado. Vivo aún.

Pero estás muriendo, y no sabes que te duele más, si la herida en tu pecho o la falsedad de tus creencias.

_Eliminar_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Creo que esta será la última viñeta, he repasado a esos personajes que influyeron de alguna manera en la historia. Si se me ha escapado alguno no duden en decírmelo y le hago su rinconcito aquí. 

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, y espero vernos en otras historias.


	12. Argumentum Baculinum

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Argumentum Baculinum

**Traducción: **_Argumento del bastón (La ley del más fuerte)_

**Rating:** K

* * *

_Argumentum baculinum_

_Poder_

Poder, eso es lo único que deseas. Poder, la obediencia de tus subordinados. Ambicionas todo eso, ambicionas el dinero con el cual sabes no podrás saciarte nunca. Poder, ilimitado y en su máxima gloria.

Has escalado los peldaños a través de tu carrera. Pero es muy poco, no llena tus expectativas, quieres más. Y lo que quieres lo consigues. Eres joven y sabes lo que deseas en la vida, quieres ser como tu padre, pero más poderoso. Al fin de cuentas, el poder es el eje en tu vida.

_Ética, moral, respeto_. Palabras que conoces, pero conceptos que no son reglas para ti. Has aprendido en tu vida a ignorarlas, a despreciarlas. Si las siguieses no lograrías nada de lo que llevas. _Nada_. Si no pasas a llevar, si no luchas –a cualquier costo- por lo que quieres, no conseguirás más que derrotas. Mediocridad. Harás lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que deseas. Siempre ha sido así.

Cuando recibes el cuaderno, no puedes más que sorprenderte. Los dioses te han premiado. Ahora todos tus sueños se harán realidad, ahora todas tus fantasías sobre poder, sobre tu superioridad demostrada se cumplirán. Si tan solo no te siguiese aquel ser tan lúgubre, tan inhumano. Pero no te importa, el destino ha sido bueno contigo otorgándote la solución a tus problemas.

Lo usas, pero no sin antes asegurarte de no cometer errores. Por eso realizas consejos con tus sucios, no porque sean más inteligentes que tú, sino que así te reafirmas en tus opciones. Algunos son idiotas como Hatori, temen al poder que has adquirido. Claro que no saben que eres tú. Patéticos.

Lo tienes todo, poder, dinero, tu carrera asegurada, y ahora una bella joven que no es nada menos que el segundo Kira. Y dice adorarte. Ahora estás completo, la lujuria también podrá ser satisfecha. Es una mujer hermosa que no dudará en satisfacerte con tal que le afirmes que eres Kira. Obviamente lo haces. ¡Já!, ya la tienes en tus manos.

Y de repente, todo se te derrumba, te persiguen mientras intentas rescatar tu falsa inocencia, mientras corres contra reloj para matar al que te traiciona. Corres, arrancas. Todo es una falta de definición. Tu poder, no te sirve de nada, has hecho el trato de los ojos, pero no te ha salvado de que te arrinconen.

Intentas amenazarlos con tu propia vida, pero fallas en tu intento, te han atrapado.

Has fracaso. Ya te tienen.

Poder, eje de tu vida. _Poder_, la palabra que te describe y que lamentablemente nunca pudiste abrazar en su totalidad.

Piensas en lo que has hecho, en tus planes para el futuro, piensas en el cielo e infierno, en tus cosas, en el destino.

Poder. Quisieras poder… poder tantas cosas.

Pero lo único que **puedes **hacer es dar un grito agónico por el dolor en tu pecho. _Estás muerto._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Tienen razón, me han faltado muchos, no sé como se me han olvidados. Pero rectificaré continuándolos. Espero que les haya gustado éste dedicado al 'simpático' de Higuchi. 


	13. Nil Mortalibus Ardui Est

Dura Lex, Sed Lex _(La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Nil Mortalibus Ardui Est

**Traducción: **_No hay nada demasiado alto para los mortales_

**Rating:** K

* * *

_Nil Mortalibus A__rdui Est_

_Eres perfecto_, lo sabes al igual que todos los que te rodean.

Eres lo que todos desean ser, lo que todo padre quisiera tener, el sueño de la perfección encarnado. _Eres perfecto_, hermoso, inteligente y bueno.

Sabes que lo que eres, sabes lo que provocas en los que te conocen, sabes que te admiran por lo que eres, por quien eres. Pero nada de eso te importa, puedes fingir que te interesas pero sabes que no es verdad. Pero eso tampoco importa, para eso tienes excelentes talentos actorales.

Eres inteligente, muy inteligente. Puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, quieres cambiar el mundo, arreglarlo, hacer el bien mayor. Sabes que el mundo está podrido y sin esperanzas, pero tú eres optimista y lo deseas cambiar. Eres un idealista, intentas ver el lado bueno de cada cosa. Pero eso no hace que no te aburras.

Sientes que no hay nada que puede divertirte, nada que pueda desafiarte, nadie que se alce en contra de ti. Todo es tan monótono, tan rutinario. _Tan perfecto_.

Eres perfecto, lo sabes al igual que los que te rodean. Eres perfecto y lo odias. Eres perfecto y no fallas, para ti esta prohibido fallar, para ti esta prohibido equivocarte. Eres perfecto y _debes ser_ perfecto, aunque casi sientas tu máscara de perfección desquebrajarse frente a tu apatía por la vida. Eres perfecto, pero estás cansado, estás agotado, nada tiene relevancia, nada tiene importancia.

Te acusan de ser un asesino en masas. ¡Tú! Un sospechoso. Sabes que eres inocente, sabes que nunca has matado criminales. Pero una parte de ti te susurra que aunque que eres inocente_, no significa que lo seas._ Te sientes perdido delante de memorias que no logras recordar, te sientes perdido delante de tantas muertes, te sientes agobiado al ver que lo que ese despreciable asesino hace, es lo que siempre has deseado.

Pero eres inocente, y lo intentas probar. No importa todo lo que estés sacrificando en el proceso, no importa que tu cordura se apagué cada día frente a los porcentajes en tu contra. No importa que te encierren –bajo tu propio pedido- y pases meses encerrado, solo, _solo_, salvo la cámara que te vigila día y noche y que graba tus gritos de inocencia. No te importa, te repites a la vez que sientes halos de locura acercarse a ti mientras las cadenas en tus manos detrás de tu espalda escosen. _No te importa_, no te importa que tu padre apretara el gatillo de un arma frente a tu sien, _no te importó_, era necesario, pero no puedes negar que la imagen se te repite cada noche en tu cabeza. Eres inocente, tienes que probarlo bajo cualquier costo aún encadenándote con aquél que te acusa. Sacrificas tu cordura frente a los juegos mentales, sacrificas tu vida a atrapar al asesino.

Eres perfecto, lo sabes y todos los que están cerca de ti también, por algo el detective sospechó, demasiada perfección, _demasiada_. Pero tus ojos abogan tu inocencia, tus ojos anhelan la libertad. Debes atrapar a Kira y limpiar tu nombre, rehacer tu perfecta vida.

Por fin, después de tanto, estás a un paso de Higuchi, a un paso de Kira, a un paso de probar tu inocencia, dejar de tener pesadillas. Miras a L, piensas en tu familia, imaginas tu futura vida. _Tantas cosas._

Un cuaderno, solo un cuaderno, contra toda lógica Higuchi dice que aquel es el arma ejecutora. Irracional, piensas, pero algo en ti siente la ansiedad. Estas a un paso del cuaderno, tan solo debes tomarlo de las manos de L, y podrás probar tu libertad de nuevo –aunque tu vida vuelva a perder el desafío-.

Tocas el cuaderno.

Tocas tus memorias, tus recuerdos.

_Eres Kira_. El primero. Siempre lo has sido. Planeaste todo esto. Te manipulaste a ti mismo.

_Eres Kira_. Has matado. _Eres Kira_. Y no entiendes nada más, solo captas un alarido furioso, digno de una bestia. Y no sabes que ha salido de ti hasta que L te pregunta como estás. _L_, debes matarlo, tu enemigo, tu rival, tu igual. No sabes si fueron amigos, o solo fue un juego mental., solo tienes la noción de que debes matarlo.

_Eres Kira_. Has sacrificado mucho por llegar hasta aquí, tu cordura, tu vida. N irás al cielo ni el infierno. Has sacrificado tu alma. Eres Kira y no hay nada que pueda impedirlo, debes serlo, no hay más opción salvo el fracaso. _Y la perfección no admite fallas_.

Matas a Higuchi. Aceptas el trato, total, ya vendiste tu alma por tu sueño maravilloso de un mundo ideal. Ahora solo debes llevarlo a cabo. A cualquier costo.

Matarás a L, serás Kira, limpiarás el mundo, buscarás el reto que te desafié.

Serás perfecto.

_Perfecto_.

Aún cuando realmente nada te importe.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, de Light ya había una viñeta –Fiat Iustitia-, sin embargo pensándolo bien, la anterior estaba dedicada más a Kira que a Light, así que esta es para el Light buenorro, el sin memorias y el del inicio de Death Note. 


	14. Mea Culpa

Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley)_

**Title:** Mea Culpa

**Traduccion: **_Culpa mía_

**Rating:** K +

* * *

_Mea Culpa_

Perfección. Modesta perfección.

Una familia perfecta, un esposo perfecto, una hija perfecta y un hijo perfecto.

_Todo perfecto, una vida perfecta._

Es lo que piensas día a día; te sonríes a ti misma al reflexionar sobre tu vida y lo que te rodea, sabes que eres la envidia de muchas vecinas, te envidian por el equilibrio entre tus pares, por lo esforzado de tu marido, por lo risueña de tu hija, por la inteligencia de tu hijo.

_Todo perfecto, una vida perfecta._

Tu esposo sale día a día, y a veces noche tras noche. No le guardas importancia, es su trabajo, y para lograr la limpia perfección se necesita a un marido trabajador, fuente del sustento, e inspirador de la admiración.

Tu hija te quiere, pero aún es demasiado volátil, una jovencita. Una perfecta jovencita, siempre sonriendo, pensando trivialidades, viviendo. Eres feliz por ella.

Tu hijo te respeta, siempre serio y cortés, con sus notas sobresalientes que te hacen tan orgullosa. Siempre perfecto, modélico en cada aspecto. Y aunque sabes que nunca te ha mirado como mira a su padre, no te importa ya que todo es perfecto.

Eres la dueña de casa, la mamá cariñosa. Y para tu hijo no eres nada más. _Quizás tú tienes la culpa._

Pero eres feliz por él, sus ojos aún te cuentan de sueños juveniles, y sus rasgos aún conservan su tersidad infantil. No te importa como te mire y que su vista solo se ilumine al hablar complejidades. Ya ni siquiera su padre es capaz de inspirar aquella mirada.

Pero tienes a tu pequeña, que siempre te mira con ojos soñadores, con ojos contadores de historias y de un futuro inocente y esperanzador.

_Todo es perfecto, una vida perfecta._

Hasta que llega ese asesino. Kira. Para arruinar lo que tantos años te ha costado levantar. Tu esposo trabaja día y noche, y nunca ha sido peor. Tu hija está preocupada, su padre nunca se encuentra. Y tu hijo, tu hijo se ha vuelta más serio y estoico de lo que lo recuerdas.

Pero un día tu perfecto hijo no llega, según tu esposo porque se ha ido a vivir con su novia, aquella chica sonriente de coletas y fachada oscura. Aceptas la noticia, pero sientes que algo no está bien, algo está condenadamente mal.

Cuando tu esposo no llega sabes que es verdad.

_Todo era perfecto, una vida perfecta. Quizás tú tienes la culpa._

Los años han pasado, puedes sentir la familia desgastada. Tu hijo encabeza la investigación contra el asesino. Sus ojos se han vuelto más afilados que nunca y a veces te preguntas si alguna vez sonrió. No te importa, su familia distanciada está uniéndose, volviendo a ser como debe ser. _Perfecta_.

Pero todo se acaba en tan poco tiempo. Sayu no está, Soichiro tampoco, y de Light ya no sabes. Tu familia no existe. ¿Familia?

Soichiro está muerto. Por aquel asesino. Sientes que siempre supiste que ese iba a ser el final.

Sayu ya no es tu niña. Sus ojos se han vuelto opacos y ya no cuentan futuros inocentes y esperanzadores.

En poco tiempo todo se ha vuelto tan imperfecto y gris.

Pero aún tienes a tu hijo, aún tienes a Light. A tu niño de oro. No te importa su rostro impasible, su eterna actuación que no te engaña. Es tu hijo, lo único que tienes. El último rastro de tu pulcra perfección.

Sin embargo, ya ni siquiera él está. _Muerto. Muerto. Un ataque al corazón._

Muerto en el caso Kira. Con tan solo veintitrés años. Tan joven, y con tanto porvenir.

Lloras, lloras por una familia destruida, lloras por tu esposo muerto, por tu hija más muerta que viva, y por tu hijo. Lloras por todo lo que has perdido, por la rapidez de la caída, por el golpe que sientes no podrás devolver.

Y sabes que estaba todo condenado, la perfección no existe, tu familia nunca lo fue. Y lloras por tu hijo, lloras por él y para él, porque sientes que en tu dorado Light está escrito el quiebre de la perfección. El destino maldito de tu familia.

Porque el culpable no es solo Kira.

Y la muerte tiene más de un nombre.

_Y quizás tú tienes la culpa._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No, no creo que Sachiko tuviese la culpa xD, pero a veces llegaba a ser un poco cansador verla sonreír tanto…

Me da un montón de vergüenza no haber actualizado desde hace unos tres meses, así que espero ponerme al día más pronto .


End file.
